Agora e Sempre
by Laura X-23
Summary: E se Pansy não tivesse ido para sonserina? Fic para o projeto 'And the Sky was all Violet' do 6V


_Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente,  
>Mas não me julguem só pela aparência<br>Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar  
>Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui.<br>Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,  
>Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso<br>Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts  
>E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu.<br>Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça  
>Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,<br>Por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer  
>Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar.<br>Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinória,  
>Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos.<br>Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza  
>Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais;<br>Quem sabe é na Lufa-lufa que você vai morar,  
>Onde seus moradores são justos e leais<br>Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor;  
>Ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal,<br>A casa dos que têm a mente sempre alerta,  
>Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber<br>Sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais;  
>Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa<br>E ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos,  
>Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios<br>Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram.  
>Vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer!<br>Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!  
>(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)<br>Porque sou único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!_  
>-Parkinson, Pansy!<br>A Profa. Minerva chamou-a e Harry pode ver a garota a sua frente se mover hesitantemente. Seu rosto era duro, seu corpo magro, cabelos loiros em um chanel curto demais deixando suas bochechas parecendo maiores do que eram; ela parecia um bulldog, na opinião de Harry, mas havia algo nela que a deixava de certa forma bonita. Potter descobriu o que era quando ela virou-se para trás em duvida antes de prosseguir: ela tinha olhos violetas cheios de tristezas, mas ao mesmo tempo esperançosos. Seu sorriso fraco continha muitos mistérios e Harry sempre fora curioso por natureza.  
>A garota se sentou no banco em frente a todos parecendo pouco à vontade e o chapéu seletor foi colocado em sua cabeça cobrindo-lhe os olhos.<br>-Grifinória.  
>O chapéu seletor gritou para que todos ouvissem. A mesa da grifinória ruiu em aplausos e o sorriso no rosto da garota chegou a seus olhos enquanto ela caminhava para a mesa de sua nova casa.<br>-Potter, Harry.  
>Harry sabia que precisava estar com aquela garota para sempre e quando o chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça a única coisa que pode pensar fora: "Grifinória, por favor, grifinória, grifinória, grifinória!"<br>-Grifinória.

-/-  
>25 anos depois<br>O outono pareceu chegar de repente naquele ano. A manhã do dia primeiro de setembro estava revigorante e dourada como uma maçã, e, quando a pequena família atravessou saltitante a rua, em direção à grande estação encardida. Uma grande casinha de gato, da qual um gato preto miava de dentro indignado, sacudia em cima do carrinho cheio que o pai empurrava. Uma menina de cabelos negros como carvão acompanhava os pais, segurando a mão da mãe.  
>Pansy estava quase irreconhecível, anos depois, estava mais magra como sempre, seus cabelos agora estavam grandes, iam até abaixo de seus seios volumosos, seu rosto estava mais magro e sua pele corada, o rosto antes duro, com os anos com Harry se tornaram cada vez mais doces e ela se tornou uma mulher incrivelmente bonita. Pansy só precisava ser amada para se tornar a linda mulher que agora era. Mas ela ainda continha a esperança nos olhos violetas e o sorriso misterioso que atraira Harry.<br>- Maiden, esse é seu grande ano. Nos deixe orgulhosos.  
>A mãe apertava a mão da filha de levinho para dá-la coragem. Os olhos violetas da criança tinham a esperança de Pansy e isso deixava Harry muito feliz.<br>-Mas, e se eu for pra sonserina ou para a lufa-lufa?  
>-Nós vamos te amar mesmo assim, querida!<br>-Vocês vão escrever para mim, não vão?- perguntou Maiden.  
>-Todos os dias.<br>A pequena menina sorriu, suas bochechas salientando-se e seus olhos se flexionando pelo sorriso de felicidade.  
>-Veja só quem está ali, Harry!<br>Draco Malfoy estava parado com a mulher ruiva e o filho. O novo aluno parecia com Draco, mas tinham os olhos de Ginny. Draco viu Harry olhando para ele e deu um breve aceno com a cabeça enquanto Ginny se limitou a empinar o nariz e se afastar.  
>-Então aquele é o pequeno Scorpion – comentou Pansy. – Maiden, não importa em que casa caia, apenas chute o traseiro daquele pequeno Malfoy, tudo bem, filha?<br>-Querida, a guerra acabou, já saímos da escola e as casas não deveriam importar tanto para nós, não tente indispor os dois antes mesmo de entrarem para a escola.  
>Pansy fez biquinho e Harry não conseguiu ficar sem rir da reação da mulher, beijou-lhe os lábios e ela deu o sorriso misterioso que Harry tanto amava.<br>-Eca! Maiden reclamou.  
>As portas do trem vermelho estavam começando a se fechar, e os contornos indistintos dos pais se aglomeravam ao avança para os beijos finais e para as recomendações de ultima hora. Lily pulou para o vagão e Pansy fechou a porta do compartimento dela. Os estudantes estavam pendurados nas janelas mais próximas. Um grande número de rostos, tanto dentro quanto fora do tem, pareciam estar virados para Harry.<br>-Por que eles estão todos nos encarando? – Maiden perguntou enquanto olhava para os estudantes.  
>-Querem ver a mais bela garota que está indo para Hogwarts esse ano, e, claro, a mãe bruxa mais linda do mundo!<br>Pansy e Harry sorriram um para o outro, a filha iria saber mais cedo ou mais tarde tudo o que os dois tinham passado juntos, mas enquanto ela não sabia era melhor deixar assim.  
>O trem começou a se deslocar, e Harry acompanhou-o, olhando o rosto da filha já iluminando de excitação. Continuou a sorrir e acenar, embora tivesse a ligeira sensação de ter sido roubado ao vê-la se distanciar dele...<br>O ultimo vestígio de vapor se dispersou no ar de outono. O trem fez uma curva, a mão erguida de Harry ainda acenava adeus.  
>-Ela vai ficar bem, Harry, querido. – Pansy murmurou no ouvido dele de forma felina.<br>Ao olha-la, Harry baixou a mão distraidamente e tocou a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa.  
>-Sei que sim.<br>-Eles crescem tão rápido, Harry, o que acha de termos outro?  
>-Acho uma ótima idéia.<br>Os dois sorriram enquanto Pansy o arrastava para um canto da estação aos beijos.


End file.
